


just a game (tell me we're more)

by midnight_files



Series: Harry Potter Au [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bickering, Delusional Boys Being Delusional, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Quidditch, Taehyun Stealing Their Mans JBSHJDFSGL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_files/pseuds/midnight_files
Summary: Yeonjun's good at games, so why is he losing this one?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Series: Harry Potter Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995151
Comments: 33
Kudos: 247





	just a game (tell me we're more)

In hindsight, Yeonjun’s not sure  _ what _ he was expecting when he gets five points deducted for walking down the hallway by the Room of Requirements 5 minutes before curfew. Especially when it was a Thursday night meaning that no other than Gryffindor prefect, Choi Beomgyu, was in charge of patrols.

And Choi Beomgyu is, for a lack of better words, evil.

At least that’s what Yeonjun thinks because there’s no  _ reasonable  _ explanation for Beomgyu’s pure hatred for him. He’s an all-rounder and a heartthrob, what’s  _ not _ to like about him?

“I was heading back,” Yeonjun argues and Beomgyu raises an eyebrow as if to say ‘try me’. Yeonjun wants to, he really wants to, but in a way that involves moving their lips for things other than arguing.

“You wouldn’t have made it all the way to the dungeons in time,” Beomgyu refutes, briskly turning around. The way his robe dramatically twirls with him is beyond irritating. And cute.

Right, even after being Beomgyu’s designated punching bag for over a year (ever since Beomgyu was elected as prefect in his 5th year), Yeonjun was  _ still _ enamored by the hotheaded blonde. He’s not an emotional masochist or anything,  _ really, _ it’s just... complicated. Really, really, really complicated.

“You don’t know that,” Yeonjun argues, taking two long strides forward and cutting Beomgyu off in his tracks. Thank Merlin for his freakishly long legs. “I’ll race you there.”

“And I’d accept this proposal because?” Beomgyu asks, unamused. His arms are folded over his chest and a frown is etched onto his forehead. The way he squints causes his nose to scrunch up and—well? Who  _ wouldn’t _ find that adorable?

“Are you afraid you’re gonna lose to me?” Yeonjun eggs on, knowing exactly which buttons to press. He’s passed his Annoying-Beomgyu 101 class with flying colors so this is all like second nature to him. Beomgyu’s face morphs, the way it usually does when he’s contemplating breaking the rules just to put Yeonjun in ‘his place’.

It’s funny. Considering how uptight (he pretends) he is about his job. Yeonjun knows him though.

(Years of stolen glances and helpless pining really helps you learn a lot about a person.) 

He knows that Beomgyu could care less about some flimsy honor code, especially with the way he lets  _ everyone _ off the hook for ridiculous things, but always goes out of his way to throw Yeonjun into detention.

Hell, one time Beomgyu had caught Kai (who Yeonjun calls a “mini me!” with every breath) in the prefects’ bathroom and let him off with a pinch on the cheek and a ‘you’re cute’. 

Then, he proceeded to turn to Yeonjun, who had been  _ trying _ to convince Kai  _ not _ to do the ‘really bad thing’, and taken five points away from Slytherin because Yeonjun ‘hadn’t been keeping an eye on his underclassmen properly’.

“I don’t know what you’re thinking, Choi, but I’m not about to become a borderline delinquent like you,” Beomgyu hisses, standing up a little straighter now as if it’ll give off the impression that he’s bigger, stronger, and more intimidating. Yeonjun, who still has a few inches on him, has to bite his tongue not to squeal.

“Aw.” There’s a pout settled on Yeonjun’s lower lip as he cranes down until his face is mere centimeters away from Beomgyu’s. Naturally, the latter moves his head back and grimaces, but Yeonjun doesn’t let it hinder him. “Aren’t Gryffindors supposed to be brave? What’re you scared about, dollface?”

A frown etches onto Beomgyu’s forehead and his eyes narrow into lethal slits that would send anyone running the other way. Anyone but Yeonjun because Yeonjun’s been on the receiving end of Beomgyu’s fatal glare far too many times to be phased. Though, it wouldn’t be too surprising if he ends up making the headline of the school’s newspaper for being an ‘unforeseen, mysterious death’.

“It’s not gonna work.” This time around, Beomgyu’s voice quivers, and Yeonjun knows that he’s on the edge of cracking the younger boy’s facade.

“Come on,” Yeonjun urges, drawing closer and biting back a snicker when Beomgyu startles at the proximity. “If you win, I’ll let you give me two detentions instead of one.”

“I can do that regardless,” Beomgyu counters, but the way he hesitates tells Yeonjun that he’s nearly convinced. It’s past curfew by now; if they keep loitering around like this they’ll  _ both _ get in trouble.

“No, you can’t.” Yeonjun’s not sure exactly  _ why _ Beomgyu presses himself up against a wall, but he doesn’t complain. A hand of his reaches up, landing on the tiled surface to the right of Beomgyu’s head, caging the prefect in. 

“If they find out you’re abusing your power, you’ll get your position revoked. Besides,” Yeonjun pauses, daring to brush his nose over Beomgyu’s, who squeezes his eyes shut. “Have you checked the time? You’ll be signing yourself up for detention too.”

Beomgyu’s hands go up, gripping onto the hem of Yeonjun’s shirt. “Five points,” he grumbles and Yeonjun rolls his eyes, knowing that he’s getting penalized for not following the dress code word for word. It was just too hot to tuck his shirt into his trousers and he’s argued with Beomgyu about this before; Beomgyu who refuses to keep his upper two buttons done and is being a blatant  _ hypocrite. _

“You’re not answering me.” Yeonjun scoffs and watches as Beomgyu’s chest heaves with the faltering breath he takes. “Unless,” Yeonjun continues with a lopsided grin surfacing onto his countenance. He’s got Beomgyu by the ‘reigns’ now. “You  _ want _ to end up in detention? With me? Didn’t know you liked me so much, lil’ bear.”

“Shut up.” With a hard shove, Beomgyu places an arm’s-length distance between the two of them. Yeonjun lets him, knowing fully well that he’s gotten what he’s wanted. “Get ready to lose.”

The competitive passion that burns within Beomgyu shows in the way his eyes glimmer underneath the moonlight. Yeonjun has to make sure he doesn’t stare too long; not while Beomgyu’s aware, at least. “Whoa, whoa.” He laughs, watching as the shorter student takes his stance. “You haven’t even heard what happens if  _ I _ win. Eager much?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Beomgyu replies nonchalantly, sparing Yeonjun the shortest of glances. “You won’t be winning.”

There’s a hefty laugh that eludes from Yeonjun as he stretches his arms and takes his spot beside Beomgyu. “Go ahead, I’ll give you a five second head start,” Yeonjun offers with a smirk. He’s half expecting Beomgyu to turn around and knee him in the stomach like he did that one time Yeonjun used him as an armrest.

“Are you sure you’re not the one that needs it?” Beomgyu bites back, rolling his eyes to make sure Yeonjun is aware of his annoyance. “Wouldn’t want your creaky bones to snap, gramps.”

“Oo, good one.” Yeonjun compliments, but not without adding in— “Didn’t know you cared so much for me. I knew it, you  _ do _ like me.”

“Focus on the race, Yeonjun-ssi,” Beomgyu replies without much hesitation, not humoring Yeonjun even the slightest. It stings a little, but Yeonjun’s smile doesn’t falter. 

Okay, maybe he was a  _ little bit _ of an emotional masochist.

“You didn’t deny it though,” Yeonjun chirps. Beomgyu doesn’t give him an answer, ignoring the final comment completely and starting the countdown from 5, but Yeonjun doesn’t really mind. 

He’s satisfied because he knows he’s won. Which isn’t a rare occurrence because Beomgyu can almost never stand Yeonjun’s flirtatious advances. Yeonjun’s not exactly sure if he should feel proud or humiliated so he feels both. Sort of like when he gets the wrong answer in class and Professor Kim says he’s impressed because nobody has ever managed to be so confident in their own stupidity.

_ “Go!” _

Ah fuck. He missed the count and Beomgyu’s thighs are no joke so that initial lunge Beomgyu takes puts them at a good few feet apart. Yeonjun, a star athlete, might actually lose to know-it-all nerd, Beomgyu.

That stings more than Beomgyu rejecting him for the umpteenth time. Maybe it’s because his only dignity left stems from his position as Slytherin’s quidditch captain.

Thankfully, being a borderline delinquent half the time also meant knowing the ins-and-outs of the castle. ‘No apparition on Hogwarts territory’ calls for a lot of creativity when running away from Professors after shenanigans like accidentally setting off a stink bomb in the library.

Therefore, just as Beomgyu turns the corner and out of sight, Yeonjun hops over the fence bordering the balcony and lands swiftly on the ledge below. Hopefully Professor Min won’t mind him running through his office.

To his luck, the room is unoccupied and he can safely dash through it without being seen. He’s already down the hall when he hears Beomgyu finish descending from a flight of steps.

“How’d you get here?” Beomgyu shouts and Yeonjun hears him try to quicken up his pace. To that, Yeonjun cockily turns around and blows him a kiss. “A magician never reveals his secrets!”

The race down the last two flights of stairs is horrendously competitive. Beomgyu manages to distract Yeonjun without even meaning to distract him (curse his bountiful beauty), so Yeonjun has to  _ leap _ down in order to get ahead again.

Sure, during his landing he tumbles in a way that probably isn’t impressive, but it doesn’t matter because—

“Ha!” His palm presses flat against the wall when he reaches the dungeons. Yeonjun might be an (amazing) athlete, but years of training your endurance apparently vanishes into thin air when you’re running with someone cute _. _ If he hadn’t spent so much of the race babbling to catch Beomgyu’s attention, he probably wouldn’t be hunched over trying to catch his breath like a grandpa.

“Cheater,” Beomgyu accuses with an indignant huff and Yeonjun’s hands curl into fists. Not because he’s angry, but because he needs to stop himself from pinching the Gryffindor’s cheeks.

Beomgyu seems to get the wrong idea. “Punch me and I’ll negate the challenge.  _ And _ give you two detentions.”

At this, Yeonjun perks up. “Hold on.” He lifts his hands up, trying to make sense of the situation. Beomgyu whispers something that sounds like a ‘Merlin have mercy’, but Yeonjun can’t focus on that just yet.

“You think I cheated, but you’re not nullifying the challenge?” Yeonjun asks, surprised. Usually, Beomgyu would leap—  _ lunge _ — at the chance to increase Yeonjun’s suffering. “Even when you lost?”

“Don’t make me regret it,” Beomgyu grunts, rolling his eyes and folding his arms over his chest. If Yeonjun isn’t going completely insane right now—which he often is—then Beomgyu seems a bit shy.

“Well if you insist,” Yeonjun says a bit too eagerly. Just as Beomgyu’s about to turn and head to his dorm for the night, Yeonjun reaches out to hold onto his forearm. “Wait, I haven’t decided on a prize yet.”

Beomgyu gives him a pointed look and then proceeds to tug his hand off of his arm. “Tell me tomorrow, I’ve got to get to bed before I get in trouble.” Beomgyu explains. “Because of you, might I add.”

With that, he’s tugging his hood over his head and quietly tapping away. Yeonjun calls out, just to test his luck, “So that’s a pass to talk to you tomorrow, right?”

Before Beomgyu disappears from Yeonjun’s line of sight, he flips him off.

* * *

“So he called you a cheater and gave you the middle finger and you just let him walk off?” Soobin asks when they’re eating together at the courtyard. Kai had mentioned something about wanting to practice his flying, so naturally, Yeonjun had offered to watch him—as one’s  _ idol _ should anyways. He dragged Soobin with him too, not because he was  _ lonely, _ but because he’s a good  _ homie! _

Soobin’s crush on Kai is probably just as obvious as Yeonjun’s crush, if not more. 

Whoa wait, what? His  _ what? _

“Yeah,” Yeonjun replies, trying not to seem shaken up by his self-realization. “Why?”

The way Soobin is looking at him makes Yeonjun touch his face. Is there a stain? Spinach between his teeth? Why is Soobin looking at him so incredulously?

“Yeonjun,” Soobin starts. There’s a brief pause when Kai squeals from nearly hitting one of the towers. “Last year I had to spend two—no three—three whole fucking hours convincing you  _ not _ to hex someone because they  _ glared _ at you.”

“I’m not following,” Yeonjun replies honestly. First and foremost, Jeno had  _ deserved _ it. That look had been nasty and provoking and if fire is what he wanted then fire was what Yeonjun was gonna give him—

“You don’t even have a  _ pinch _ of patience,” Soobin states flatly. “And you’re telling me you’re putting up with all of that for no reason?” For someone as clumsy and accident-prone as Soobin, he was quite… smart. 

Curse Choi Soobin and his so-called  _ wisdom _ (that should’ve landed him in Ravenclaw instead of Hufflepuff).

Except not literally because Yeonjun likes having Soobin around.

“He’s not worth my time or energy,” Yeonjun refutes, shoving a berry into his mouth. He hopes chewing obnoxiously loud will convey his desire to change the topic. 

It doesn’t.

“And Jeno was? He had something in his eye!” Soobin exclaims, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes. Yeonjun stabs his fork into one of the grapes on Soobin’s plate, helping himself to his best friend's lunch. If Soobin was gonna be busy being a drama queen instead of eating, then Yeonjun’s mouth was free real estate for all his neglected food.

“Jun,” Soobin starts again, smacking away Yeonjun’s hand when it reaches out to steal another grape. “I think you should just man up and admit your feelings—”

“Look out!”

Yeonjun reaches out to stop a shrieking Kai that’s flying headfirst into the stands. His hand grabs the handle of the broom, twisting it with a sudden jerk so that it stops at the momentum it was racing in. That subsequently causes Kai to fall off, but Soobin’s there to unexpectedly catch him with his body.

“Ow,” Kai winces and then scrambles up when he realizes he’s practically squished Soobin against the bleachers. Soobin doesn’t seem phased by the collision, only focused on frantically patting all over Kai’s body.

“You’re not hurt are you? Let me see your face.” Soobin scolds, yanking Kai back onto his lap without a second thought and cupping the latter’s face in his hands. His eyes are quick to scan for any bruises or cuts. “God, what were you thinking?”

Yeonjun clears his throat to catch their attention. After he hands Kai back his broom, the younger Slytherin excuses himself so he can put away his gear. The smug look Yeonjun gives Soobin is—in the Hufflepuff’s words—so vexing, he should be incarcerated for it. 

“So, what was that you were saying about manning up and admitting my feelings, Binnie?”

“Shut up, Strawberry Shortcake.”

* * *

He’s not crazy. Yeonjun is a lot of things but crazy is not one of them; at least not when he’s unprovoked.

So, it’s completely sane in his book to let an orange roll down the Great Hall once, twice,  _ thrice _ so he can confirm if Beomgyu isn’t here today. 

He isn’t. 

Initially, this baffles Yeonjun because house meetings are the perfect time to give out point deductions and detentions. They’re a somewhat unsaid battle between the prefects and heads of each house. Yeonjun’s the most vulnerable at times like this.

Then he realizes that it’s exams week and some people actually care enough to study, Beomgyu being one of many that fall into that category. 

He ends up asking Kai just to double check.

“Hypothetically,” he gnaws at his lower lip, mulling over the options on how exactly he can bring up the topic in a discreet manner. “If someone were to ask you where Beomgyu is would you know?”

Kai gives him a confused look, tilting his head to the side. Once again, of all the painfully oblivious people that exist, Kai definitely takes the cake. It’s unfortunate for Soobin, but saves Yeonjun’s life countless times. It’s as they say. One man’s enemy is another man’s friend, or something. He’s never been good at, uh, idioms.

“Yes?” Kai replies and then goes back to munching on his gummy bears. It’s not healthy, Yeonjun reminds him on the daily, but Kai never listens. His stubbornness when it comes to sweets is both adorable and a downright health hazard.

“And where would that be?” Yeonjun asks, leaning over as if they were discussing top secret information.

“Hypothetically or for real?” Kai furrows his eyebrows together in thought. “Because hypothetically he would be here deducting points for this.” Yeonjun watches as the brunette flicks his loosened tie, silently dress-coding him.

“For real,” Yeonjun groans, adjusting the accessory lazily and not bothering to make it any more presentable.

“He’s at the library,” Kai answers. “Are you gonna see him?”

“What?” Yeonjun almost chokes on air and then scoffs. “Me? No, why would I? So I can get in trouble again? No thank you.” People around them are now looking and probably eavesdropping, so Yeonjun can’t afford to be going into another gay panic. “Why’d you even think something so ridiculous?”

“Because you’re getting up and your voice is whiny like it usually is when you lie.” Kai notes without looking up once from his palm, too absorbed in arranging the gummy bears by colors.

Yeonjun freezes with one leg over the bench and the other still underneath the table. “I’m not,” he squeaks and then cuts himself short with a cough. After clearing his throat, he lowers his voice a pitch (but overestimates and sounds anything  _ but _ innocent). “I’m not lying.”

He hears Kai mumble something that sounds like, ‘Whatever you say’ (with  _ no _ formalities, might he add) and then bolts out the hall.

The library isn’t hard to find. It’s the staircases that give him the trouble. Yes, this  _ was _ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but was it really necessary to have staircases that were constantly changing? What good could that possibly bring anyone?

What it  _ does _ bring is pain and suffering. Much like Beomgyu, but at least Beomgyu is cute and therefore worth it. God forbid Yeonjun ever gets so lonely he finds flights of stairs cute.

Yeonjun ends up spending a good thirty minutes trying to navigate through the staircases and then, after nearly falling to his  _ death _ because of a vanishing step, he manages to finally locate the library. Students are lined up in the hallway, collecting dust bunnies on their robes, and Yeonjun grimaces because why would you risk your  _ image _ over some flimsy grade. 

Then again, most students don’t have a guaranteed spot in a major league Quidditch team.

When he pushes the doors open, they creak with protest and all eyes fly towards him. Some give him mischievous waves and others send him a curt nod with polite smiles. A few attempt to chat him up, but librarian Jung doesn’t miss a beat in threatening to toss them out.

Right, now that Yeonjun’s here, he comes across yet another obstacle.

He has no idea where  _ exactly _ Beomgyu is and there’s hundreds of students crowding each and every aisle. There’s only about fifteen minutes left between now and his next class; he’s not sure if he can make it.

And dilly-dallying over the possible outcomes isn’t helping his case.

Once again, Yeonjun has been gifted a pair of abnormally long legs by the Gods (who look out for him and his gay escapades). Therefore, he can survey the vicinity from an angle that most people can’t.

An angle where everyone looks like a bland mushroom except Beomgyu because Beomgyu is a very pretty, very dazzling mushroom that the fairies use as a shelter from the rai—

“What are you doing here?”

Yeonjun whips around to catch sight of his (yes  _ his) _ mushroom eyeing him skeptically. Then his mind draws a blank because he hadn’t thought this far ahead. Dang.

What was he  _ supposed _ to say? ‘Oh no reason, just dropping by and wondering if you were perhaps interested in boys. Boys whose names start with a Y and rhyme with Leonjun.’

“I’m studying?” Yeonjun lies through his teeth and then grimaces because of the way his voice cracks.

“Studying,” Beomgyu repeats, brushing past Yeonjun to reach for a book from the top shelf. “Do you take me for some sort of idiot, Yeonjun?” The question is asked calmly and in any other scenario, it would be comical. Now, however, it’s nerve wracking. 

“What? No,” Yeonjun replies, plucking the book Beomgyu needs out the rack and handing it to him without much thought.

Beomgyu stares at him for a second, mutters a brief and barely audible sentence of gratitude, and then says, “Why would I believe you when you hardly sound like you believe yourself?”

“Have I ever lied to you?” Yeonjun deadpans. Beomgyu raises an eyebrow and Yeonjun has to add on, “Don’t answer that.” 

Beomgyu’s nod says ‘I-told-you-so’. 

“Well, if that’s all, I’ll leave you to your imaginative studying with your non-existent book.”

“Wait!” Yeonjun cries out, desperate for even just a few more seconds of Beomgyu’s time. It’s selfish, but what can you expect of a boy with an uncontrollable infatuation. “I haven’t said what prize I want yet. For winning the challenge yesterday.”

“Okay,” Beomgyu says after a beat of contemplation, relaxing against the bookshelf behind him once more as he gestures for Yeonjun to continue. “Out with it.”

“I want you to be nice to me for one day,” Yeonjun announces and then raises a finger. “Just one. Twenty four hours, nothing more, nothing less.”

“If you think I’m gonna let you get away with any stupid pranks,” Beomgyu begins, only to be abruptly cut off by Yeonjun.

“No, I just.. I want to spend time with you without you thinking of me as a nuisance,” Yeonjun explains hesitantly. “You have this head canon of me being this bad boy with no sense of direction and while I  _ do _ have no sense of direction, I’m not as bad as you make me out to be.”

There’s a silence that stretches out between them. Yeonjun, for once, can’t bring himself to look at Beomgyu.

“I don’t think like that,” Beomgyu sighs and there’s something lingering at the end of his sentence, like he wants to elaborate, but he can’t. “But fine. If that’s what you really want, I can do that.”

“Yeah, that’s what I really want,” Yeonjun affirms and then blinks twice. “Wait, were you expecting some other kind of prize?”

Then, for what probably is the first time, Beomgyu smiles at him. Yeonjun’s seen him smile before, but this is the first time it’s been directed at  _ him.  _

So, of course it takes his breath away. Of course it makes him feel everything at once and leaves him speechless. Of course it makes his palms sweat and his heart race and his cheeks redden.

“Maybe.” Beomgyu only adds to Yeonjun’s regret of not having asked to hold his hand (or something along those lines). “You’re cute.”

Yeonjun parts his lips, shuts them, parts them again, shuts them  _ again, _ and then settles on just scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Beomgyu is finally reciprocating his flirtatious advances and Yeonjun can’t manage to even meet his gaze.

“Oh, right,” he says, suddenly remembering what he had brought as a peace offering, if Beomgyu had rejected his proposal. “I’m guessing you skipped lunch today.” Retrieving the apple from his pocket, he hands it to Beomgyu along with a napkin.

“Thanks.” Beomgyu takes the apple out of his hand and then examines it playfully. “I hope this isn’t some secret reenactment of Snow White.”

“I would never,” Yeonjun gasps, a little too dramatically for it to seem genuine, but Beomgyu doesn’t falter. “It’s green. Snow white was poisoned with a red apple, everyone knows this.”

“—And red apples remind me of tomatoes and I know you don’t like those.”

Oops, he’s said a little too much.

“How do you know that?” Beomgyu inquires, murmuring a spell to wash the apple of any impurities before taking a bite out of it. They’re not supposed to eat in the library, but like Yeonjun had prefaced, Beomgyu doesn’t  _ actually _ care about the rules.

“Kai mentioned it once,” Yeonjun coughs, racking his brain for the memory so that he doesn’t have to fabricate anything while he still has Beomgyu’s temporary trust. “When he was buying you a victory meal for becoming prefect.”

“And you remembered.” It’s not a question, but Yeonjun answers. “Of course I did.”

This time, Yeonjun finally musters up the courage to lift his gaze, but Beomgyu’s a step ahead in shifting his. 

Their eyes don’t meet.

* * *

“Someone seems a little too cheerful today,” Soobin observes when Yeonjun drags him into a sudden hug the next morning. “Let go, I’m busy.” Soobin doesn’t mean it and Yeonjun knows him well enough to keep him in his embrace a few seconds longer.

“What are you talking about? This is how I am every day,” Yeonjun denies, shrugging in the most nonchalant way he can manage. “I could rival the sun  _ and  _ I’m a delight to be around.”

“No, that’s Kai,” Soobin counters and Yeonjun concedes because it’s true. Kai shines like he’s heaven-sent (and he probably is). “So, why are you all happy-go-lucky? Did you finally ask Beom—”

Yeonjun slaps a hand over Soobin’s face before he can finish.

“Ask me what?” Beomgyu chooses right then to waltz past them, curly black hair flopping atop his head and fringe falling over his eyes when he hastily comes to a stop.

“Nothing,” Yeonjun spits out quickly and Soobin has to elbow him in the side for Yeonjun to remember that he’s still somewhat suffocating him. “Just wondering if,” Yeonjun coughs drily as he tries to come up with something on the spot.

“You’ve seen Kai?” Soobin saves him narrowly and Beomgyu, though skeptical, shakes his head. “Nope, sorry.” He turns to continue heading on his way and Yeonjun finally lets out the breath he was holding in. However, just as he twists his face comically to express his embarrassment, Beomgyu turns right back around.

Yeonjun is horrified, but Beomgyu’s surprised laugh makes it better.

“As a thank you for yesterday, I asked Jeongin to set up a skirmish with Slytherin tomorrow so he’ll probably be approaching you soon. I heard from Kai that you were practically weeping over none of the other houses wanting to practice this week.”

Yeonjun’s limbs move on their own, feet taking two tentative steps forward and arms reaching out to loop around Beomgyu’s lithe frame as if that’s all he’s accustomed to do. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” 

The overwhelming joy momentarily clouds his decision making and he only realizes what he’s done when Beomgyu’s hand rests upon the small of his back awkwardly. He discerns a few stiff pats and then the hand goes rigid, much like Yeonjun’s body.

Yeonjun pales visibly (or at least that’s what Soobin tells him later) and slowly withdraws his arms, nearly stumbling and knocking himself off his feet when he backs away from Beomgyu. “Sorry, I got excited.”

“Normally I’d take away five points for touching people—especially me—without permission, but because I’m being  _ nice, _ I won’t.” Beomgyu clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth in disapproval. 

The cheeky grin on his face suggests otherwise.

He waits until Yeonjun can formulate an apology and then actually leaves. There’s a light skip to his steps today; Yeonjun’s not sure why, but it’s cute and he finds himself staring as Beomgyu’s figure grows smaller and smaller until it dissolves in the crowd.

“Calling all Choi Yeonjuns! Going once! Going twice! Third time’s the charm! And—”

Yeonjun snaps his head back, eyeing Kai weirdly. The young brunette has his hands cupped around his mouth for a makeshift megaphone.

“When did you get here?” Yeonjun asks, bewildered. Behind Kai, Soobin is rolling his eyes.

“I’ve been here for a while, but it looked like you and ‘Gyu hyung were having a.. moment.” Kai twists his face, pondering over his word choice. Soobin doesn’t hesitate to place a palm on his back soothingly and whisper reassuring comments. In response, Kai is full of giggles and his cheeks turn rosy.

They’re the embodiment of puppy love. It makes Yeonjun  _ sick. _

“We were just discussing some things.” Yeonjun dismisses the topic with a wave of his hand, but his friends aren’t even focused on him anymore. “Traitors,” he grumbles under his breath.

Regardless, his gaze is still fond when the two boys pull away and shyly revert their attention to him.

* * *

Jeongin finds him in the boys’ bathroom, oddly enough.

Yeonjun’s rinsing the remnants of a potion gone wrong when Jeongin pulls up to the sink next to him. “Hey, Beomgyu told me you guys were looking to practice?”

“Yeah,” Yeonjun breathes out, chuckling afterwards as he dries his hands and turns to give Jeongin his full attention. The ravenclaw shoots him a grin, pumping soap onto his hands.

“I’m gonna be honest, I wasn’t really down for it at first with all the exams going on,” Jeongin laughs. Yeonjun flinches when Jeongin accidentally hits him with a droplet of water, which the latter apologizes profusely for.

“Beomgyu was super adamant about it though,” Jeongin snorts and then turns the knobs. “You’d think he was a part of Slytherin’s team with the way he was begging.”

Something about that doesn’t sit right with Yeonjun, but then he remembers Beomgyu had done all of that for  _ him _ and then he feels giddy all over.

“Besides, I’ve got a new seeker this season, so I wanna get him used to the field.” Yeonjun raises an eyebrow at that. Roster changes midway into the school year were rare, so whoever Ravenclaw’s new seeker is must be  _ really _ good. That’s a bit unnerving.

“Tomorrow evening then?” Jeongin asks while playfully doing a twirl and shooting his paper towel into the garbage can.

“Tomorrow evening,” Yeonjun confirms and the two of them walk out together.

Soobin is waiting for him at the end of the hallway, but he’s dazed. So dazed that he doesn’t realize Yeonjun’s standing in front of him until Yeonjun obnoxiously yells, “Spider!” Soobin jolts so hard it looks like he malfunctions for a second and pops a few joints he didn’t even know were poppable.

“Asshole,” Soobin grits his teeth and then grabs ahold of Yeonjun’s arm, dragging him away until they’re in a secluded corner.

“I fucked up,” Soobin says after casting a silencing charm around them. “God, Jun, I fucked up so bad.”

“What? You’re an ace at potions,” Yeonjun replies. He’s a bit confused as to why Soobin’s being so secretive about this, but reasons that perhaps the latter is just concerned about his reputation.

“No, listen,” Soobin pleads, exasperated. “I promised Kai I’d study with him today, but I  _ forgot _ and by the time I remembered he was already cooped up in the courtyard with someone else.”

“That was probably a friend. Just apologize and explain yourself,” Yeonjun advises. “Kai will understand. He always does, especially when it comes to you.”

“No, no, it was important this time, _ really _ important.” Soobin groans and rubs his face with his palms unforgivingly. “If he does bad, they’re gonna put him on a temporary quidditch ban.”

Upon receiving that last bit of information, Yeonjun’s face contorts in a way he didn’t even know it could.

_ “What?” _ He’s beyond perplexed. “I was planning on adding him to the roster next month and I can’t do that if he’s  _ banned, _ Bin! Plus, Ravenclaw’s got a new seeker this season! I  _ need _ him.”

“Oh, great. Seems like _ both _ our problems stem from Ravenclaw because the boy he was leaving with had that stupid blue robe on. Why don’t we just ask the Headmaster to make it three houses instead of four,” Soobin grunts, leaning onto the wall behind him. “I mean, seriously, blue is so last year.”

“Your hair is blue.”

“Anyway,” Soobin shouts, aiming a glare at Yeonjun. “What should I do?”

“I told you. Apologize,” Yeonjun repeats while running a hand through his hair. “As for studying, he should be in good hands because Ravenclaws.. well, that’s their entire gig.”

“What if he’s a bad guy? What if he tricks him? Oh god, what if he knows about the ban and makes him fail on  _ purpose? _ Fuck, what have I done..”

Yeonjun slaps his hands onto Soobin’s shoulders and gives him a jostle, causing the Hufflepuff to stumble and give him a bewildered look. “Hi?”

“You’re overreacting. Kai’s oblivious, sure, but he’s also like—the most precious thing  _ ever, _ I doubt he has any enemies.” In his opinion, that’s a very accurate description of Soobin as well. Which then brings him to the conclusion that he’s gonna have to interfere in their love life at some point or else they will  _ never _ get it.

“You’re right,” Soobin admits, exhaling and allowing his stiff posture to relax a little. 

“Of course I am, he’s lovely.” And just as Yeonjun says that, there’s a soft crackling noise.

“Who, me? I know,” Beomgyu sneers and then folds his arms over his chest. “Sorry to burst your bubble, literally, but silencing charms are not allowed during exam time frames. Neither is loitering, so get outta here.”

“Sorry,” Yeonjun winces. He’s fully prepared for the point deduction this time around.

It doesn’t come.

“Did you not hear me?” Beomgyu asks sharply, unamused, and Yeonjun’s throat goes dry because  _ this _ is unexpected. Then he remembers the challenge.. but Beomgyu had said he wouldn’t be light on regulations, so then why—

“Choi Yeonjun, must I repeat myself a third time?”

Yeonjun’s about to respond with a shake of his head, not trusting his voice enough to go vocal, but then fingers are curled around his wrist and he is getting forcefully  _ yanked  _ down the corridor.

Oh, and Soobin? Soobin’s long gone. Left him in the dust. That is the last time Yeonjun helps him, mark his words.

“You just can’t follow simple orders, can you?” Beomgyu scoffs and Yeonjun, though insulted, can only chuckle nervously. He’s too focused on the feeling of Beomgyu’s skin on his own. 

It sounds a bit odd, but this is the first time they’ve had skin-on-skin contact and it’s both heavenly and nerve wracking.

To be honest, he’s not even sure where Beomgyu is taking him, but as long as they’re together, Yeonjun can’t find a reason to complain.

“Why are you unusually silent?”

Yeonjun snaps back into reality and replies in the only way he knows how.

“Sorry, just admiring the view.” Well, if you can’t admit your crush, you might as well play it off as some obnoxious flirting.

“Unbelievable.”

“What’s unbelievable? My never-ending love for you?” Yeonjun asks, placing a hand on his chest for his infamous theatrics. “Or that you’re quite the view? Because you really—and I mean  _ really— _ are. Cut yourself some slack.” 

Oh, and he’s really done it now. Beomgyu’s probably going to roundhouse kick him out a window.

“Unbelievable that you’ve preserved this long,” Beomgyu clarifies, the small smile on his face easing Yeonjun of his worries. “Don’t you get tired?”

“Me? Tired? Of you?” Yeonjun gasps, this time with even  _ more _ dramatic flair. He hesitates a second. “I’d never get tired of you. I don’t think anyone would—I don’t think anyone  _ could.” _

It’s too real; so is the vulnerability on his face.

That deafening silence that met them yesterday at the library resurfaces.

“You’re.. sweet,” Beomgyu says after some thought. Then he coughs, but it’s fake, like he’s trying to dissipate the heavy aura between them. “When you’re not being a pain in the ass, that is.”

“So all the time,” Yeonjun counters cheekily and puffs up his chest a little to display his pride. After all, his future husband just complimented him.

“I don’t know about all of that,” Beomgyu teases with a shrug, turning around to leave.

“Excuse me!” Yeonjun splutters. His hand quickly hooks onto Beomgyu’s hip, twirling the boy back around with a swift movement of his wrist. “I am a pleasure to be around. You hear that? A pleasure!”

“Oh, you poor baby,” Beomgyu coos. He’s feigning concern, one hand reaching out to cup Yeonjun’s cheek as he pouts. “Who lied to you?”

There’s a lot to take in. The pretty expression on Beomgyu’s face, the cold touch of Beomgyu’s palm, the way Beomgyu drawls out ‘baby’, the insult that is just so  _ Beomgyu _ that it has him swooning instead of hissing. Yeonjun is so,  _ so _ fucked.

“You did,” he manages to breathe out.

Yeonjun regains just enough confidence to place both hands on Beomgyu’s hips and draw him in close. He can hear Beomgyu’s breath hitch and he’s  _ sure _ Beomgyu can hear the stuttering of his heart.

“You like being around me.” He’s searching,  _ yearning, _ for some sort of confirmation. By now their noses are touching and Yeonjun’s restraints are slipping because the desire to kiss Beomgyu is growing, inch by inch, with each second that passes. “Admit it.”

Beomgyu’s close, so close. Yeonjun can count each curled lash framing his eyes.

“What’s going on here?”

The pair rip away from each other so fast, Yeonjun almost loses his footing. To their right stands a boy about two, maybe three, inches shorter than him with a blue tie dangling neatly from his collar.

“Oh, Taehyun,” Beomgyu chirps, arms immediately finding their way to wrap around Taehyun’s right one. Yeonjun tries not to focus on the way their fingers intertwine so comfortably.

“Is he bothering you?” Taehyun whispers, as if Yeonjun’s not standing a mere two feet away from him.

“No, no, we were just joking around,” Beomgyu replies and Yeonjun hates the way Beomgyu meets his gaze. Like he’s telling the truth. Like he has nothing to hide. Like that really did mean nothing to him.

Taehyun returns his gaze to Yeonjun for a confirmation and Yeonjun nods because that’s all he can do. “Okay. I’m sorry if I interrupted your fun,” Taehyun mumbles. He doesn’t really sound sorry, but with the way Beomgyu’s wrapped around him like  _ that, _ Yeonjun can understand Taehyun’s concern and distrust.

“I need to borrow Beomgyu hyung, if that’s okay. We were supposed to study together tonight,” Taehyun announces. It doesn’t sound like a request, but Yeonjun gestures that he’s given his ‘permission’.

“We’ve been studying together for weeks, Tyun,” Beomgyu whines, resting his head on Taehyun’s shoulder comfortably.

Yeonjun’s not sure what Taehyun has that  _ he _ doesn’t, but whatever it is must be why Beomgyu has given him his affection so easily while he’s been fighting for it for years.

“I know, we’re almost done,” Taehyun reassures as the two of them head towards the Grand Staircase, leaving Yeonjun behind. 

The last thing he hears is Taehyun saying, “You’re doing so well, hyung. I’m proud of you.”

The last thing he sees is Taehyun placing a kiss onto Beomgyu’s crown.

—They’re standing still, waiting for the staircases to shift in their favor, so it’s actually Yeonjun who leaves first. 

He doesn’t feel like staying.

* * *

“So Ravenclaws really  _ are _ our problem,” Soobin hisses. Wary of intruders, he darts his eyes around their vicinity. “What should we do with them?”

“Rich coming from someone who called me in the middle of the night once to kill a fly,” Yeonjun snorts. “Besides, it’s not.. a problem. If anything, it was an answer to a problem.”

“You’ve lost me,” Soobin admits as they take a seat by the benches. “Why is having your mans taken a good thing?”

“First of all,” Yeonjun starts, turning to face Soobin with a frown on his forehead. “Never say ‘your mans’ again. You sound like a teen muggle with an infatuation for some pop singer.”

The quidditch gear feels extra heavy on his body today. It might be because he hasn’t put it on in a while or it might be because he skipped lunch so he wouldn’t have to see Beomgyu.

Ever since the encounter last night, Yeonjun may or may not have been avoiding Beomgyu. Reasonably so, of course. His heart has been broken, trampled on, eaten and digested. 

If Beomgyu asks, he’ll say it’s because the challenge is over and he’s afraid of Beomgyu’s “wrath”. But Yeonjun doubts he will.

“Second of all, I was simping over him for ages. Now, I can peacefully move on because he’s off limits.” Yeonjun explains, flattening his palms over his pants to straighten out any creases.

“You make it sound so easy,” Soobin scowls. Yeonjun follows his gaze all the way to Kai, who’s already on his broom, practicing loops around the towers. He’s not allowed to play today because he’s not on the team, but Yeonjun gave him permission to practice flying so long as he didn’t interrupt their gameplay.

“Because it is that easy. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some Ravenclaw ass to kick.” Yeonjun stands, turns around into a dramatic bow, and then boards his broom, taking off effortlessly.

Jeongin flashes him a welcoming smile when the teams meet at the center of the court, hovering over where Wooyoung is already positioned. He’s the referee for the skirmish, per Yeonjun’s request.

“Ready?” Renjun shouts from the bleachers where he’s getting ready to keep score. There’s a three second countdown and then Wooyoung opens the box.

The bludgers and snitch race up, circling around the yard. Yeonjun winces, remembering the brutal blow a bludger had landed on his shoulder the last game he played.

Wooyoung blows the whistle again and then the quaffle is in the air.

Yeonjun tips his broom forward, racing towards the ball and knocking aside Jeongin and Lia in the process. Behind him, Hyejoo shouts that she’s open.

He whips his head around briefly to check her location but Jiheon slams a bludger her way and Yeonjun decides against passing it to her for now.

Seungkwan is standing guard at the post, but Yeonjun sees two lines of entry. Seungkwan can’t guard them both. He tilts his broom down, waiting for Seungkwan to follow, and then whips up and tosses it through the hoop before anyone can even register his movements.

“Choi Yeonjun gains 10 points for Slytherin!” Renjun speaks into the mic and the satisfying ding is heard in the courtyard. There are claps on Yeonjun’s back before the team disperses again for the second round.

When the game’s close to finishing, the points are 120 to 100 with Slytherin in the lead.

“There’s only five minutes left,” Yeonjun announces and then purses his lips together. “Hold your defenses tight and only attack if there’s a clear opening. Let’s win this before overtime!”

The whistle blows and Jeongin has the quaffle. Yeonjun naturally flies over to block him, but Jeongin tosses the quaffle to Lia at the last second. Before Yeonjun can even begin to steer, Lia tosses it in the air and hits it with the back of her broom, sending it right into Yedam’s grasp.

Yedam was added last year and Slytherin hadn’t deemed him much of a threat, which was why they’d doubled the defenses on Jeongin.

A bludger whips past Jeongin, twirls and Yeonjun barely manages to flip backwards to avoid it. Midway into the loop, he turns around abruptly and tunnels into the line of sight he  _ knows _ Yedam is aiming for. 

Right before it touches the hoop, Yeonjun manages to swoop in and snatch it, hitting the metal ring and wobbling. The team collectively sighs, but the game isn’t over yet.

Yeonjun can make this last shot, he knows he can; he just has to find their weakness.

Their weakness comes in the form of Lia playing offense instead of defense, leaving the left side unguarded. The adrenaline pumps through his veins as Renjun counts down the last ten seconds.

“7, 6, 5.” Either way, they’re going to win.

“4, 3, 2.” But the game isn’t over until it is.

Right as he winds his arm back to take the shot, the bells ding and he hears an audible gasp.

“Newly added seeker Kang Taehyun has caught the golden snitch, awarding them 150 points! Ravenclaw wins! What a game, folks!”

_ What? _

Yeonjun freezes and turns his head slowly to see a group of blue uniforms crowding around a smug blonde, snitch held loosely in his gloved palm.

“Told you,” Jeongin laughs. It has no malice. It’s a practice game after all. “That’s our new seeker. He’s brilliant! His eyes catch everything.”

Yeonjun’s gaze meets Taehyun’s briefly and the underclassman has the audacity to smirk at him.

Defeated, the Slytherins slump over, heading to the bleachers. Most of them aren’t too upset and jump right into discussing strategies, but Yeonjun isn’t thinking straight enough to contribute. So, he slowly saunters over to Soobin who looks just as surprised as he had felt, before the sorrow had settled.

Kang Taehyun has stolen two things from him in less than a day.

“With  _ one second _ left! How insane is that,” Soobin whispers in awe, shaking his head. “You were right to be worried, what the  _ fuck? _ You know he actually waited until the last second to grab onto it?”

Yeonjun perks up at that and Soobin aims a glare at Ravenclaw's seeker before continuing. “I was watching him because  _ that’s _ the boy Kai  _ left me _ for. I wanted him to do horrible, but that  _ fucker _ found the snitch within the first five minutes of the match! He could’ve grabbed onto it at any point of the game, but,” Soobin scowls (he’s been doing that a lot lately), “he waited for the last second. Probably some ego boost or whatever.”

Yeonjun laughs dryly, “That makes him sound like a Slytherin. Cunning and all.”

“Well,” Soobin tilts his head to the side, “Kai will be there to take him on next time. He’s got longer arms so it should give him an advantage.”

The pair avert their gaze to the brunette who has, ironically, found his way to Taehyun. “He passed, by the way,” Soobin mumbles softly, “without my help.”

Yeonjun silently reaches up to pat Soobin’s shoulder. “What if I tell you he’s the same guy that took Beomgyu from me?”

“Excuse me?” Soobin screeches (like he’s possessed by a pterodactyl) and Yeonjun smiles awkwardly at the people who give them weird stares. “He’s a two timer?! How could you  _ possibly _ cheat on Kai?

“Or they’re all not romantically affiliated and we’re going insane,” Yeonjun suggests but Soobin doesn’t listen.

“Do you think he’s leading them on? Again, how could you  _ possibly _ lead Kai on?”

“Soobin, I don’t think that’s true,” Yeonjun tries again with a sigh. Now he’s done it.

“Or what if they’re.. what if they’re  _ all _ in a relationship? Oh, how did we not see it? Of  _ course _ that’s the case! No wonder Beomgyu’s always rigging the system to give Kai points for absolutely  _ nothing!” _

“Dude, if you could just list—wait, what? He gives Kai points for  _ free?” _ Now it’s Yeonjun’s turn to seem offended, watching as Taehyun and Kai fly down and land somewhere on the field. “Meanwhile Beomgyu’s always robbing me like no tomorrow.”

“Great, we must be idiots. Like not even regular idiots, but top tier idiots.” Soobin slaps a palm onto his forehead and falls back onto the seats. His knees brush uncomfortably against the edge of the stands, thanks to his  _ gigantic _ size.

“You know,” Yeonjun says as he watches Taehyun and Kai approach Beomgyu who has seemingly appeared out of thin air from behind the tent leading to Ravenclaw’s locker room. “If they’re all dating and  _ we’re _ single, logically you and I could—”

“Finish that sentence and I won’t hesitate to throw you off this tower.”

Yeonjun shrugs, “It’s a logical suggestion.” Soobin rewards him by faking a gag and Yeonjun rolls his eyes.

“I’m gonna talk to him,” Yeonjun announces. Jealousy is a monster best subdued by direct confrontation and Yeonjun has spent too many years being the classy definition of a pure  _ coward. _

“You’re insane,” Soobin whispers, resting his elbows on his knees. His fingers are pressed together and he’s resting his chin on the apex of his pointer and middle fingers as he stares at Yeonjun. “Like you’ve actually lost it, man. But best of luck.”

“Whatever,” Yeonjun mutters, trying not to seem phased, but clearly on edge. He knows Soobin can tell because bloody hell can that boy read him, but Soobin doesn’t say anything.

Thankfully, when he reaches Beomgyu, Taehyun and Kai have gone off to talk to some other people. 

Kai’s a social bee (how can he not be when everyone loves him) and Taehyun seems to be the same.

“You were watching?” Yeonjun asks, hopping off his broom and approaching Beomgyu with the most convincing smile he can manage. It comes out lopsided.

“Nothing better to do,” Beomgyu confesses with a nonchalant shrug. Yeonjun’s eye twitches when he sees how calm Beomgyu seems, as if the only one troubled is  _ him. _ “It was an interesting game,” Beomgyu says when the silence stretches between them.

“Yeah,” Yeonjun agrees, taking a second to regain the little confidence he had before. “I was pretty cool, don’t you think? Zipping around in the air. The  _ coolest _ even.”

“Hm,” Beomgyu replies, distracted and Yeonjun follows his gaze past him, landing on the  _ last _ silhouette he wants to see at the moment. “I didn’t really notice. I was watching Taehyun.”

Something burns inside of him, prickling his skin like thousands of tiny needles. It compels him to do something stupid. “Who is he? Your boyfriend?” He knows he sounds bitter; there’s no facade protecting him now.

“What’s it to you if he is?”

There’s a pause.

A breeze blows Yeonjun’s bangs into his eyes, but he doesn’t have enough energy to reach a hand up and brush it out of the way. Even if he did, he’d be too numb to move. Kind of like how his legs currently are, keeping him captive in his current spot, a mere inches from the boy who’s managed to break his heart.

Beomgyu’s right. It shouldn’t mean anything to him. Beomgyu isn’t  _ his. _ He never was and he never will be. Yeonjun’s been dwelling so far deep into his own delusions, it’s laughable.

At the end of the day, all of this—whatever  _ this _ was—meant nothing to Beomgyu. Even if it meant  _ everything _ to him.

Yeonjun wishes he could be anywhere but here, regrets ever coming down to talk to Beomgyu, wants so bad for this to be a nightmare he can wake himself up from.

“Doesn’t matter to me.” He lies.

* * *

It stings.

It stings more than the crisp autumn air that bites the tips of Yeonjun’s ears as he flies around campus aimlessly. It stings more than the splinter lodged into his palm after he brushed his hand roughly against his broom. It stings more than losing another skirmish that he could have easily won (because he couldn’t focus on anything else).

He’s been lost in his thoughts the entire week and a half that had passed since the incident. 

The first few days, he was able to distract himself a little bit by focusing on how to avoid running into Beomgyu. After it became a practiced routine however, Yeonjun could no longer use it to occupy his train of thought.

Much like now as he’s absentmindedly looping around towers and up and down bridges, all thanks to his impressively vast memory.

What hurts the most is that Beomgyu doesn’t seek him out. It’s not like he had much hope for the younger boy to approach him and miraculously apologize for what had happened, twirl him around, and kiss him smack on the lips or anything. A simple  _ ‘hi’ _ would’ve been fine, but even that seems like too much to ask for.

In the end it really is just Yeonjun who’s torn apart over something that was over before it began.

So, he really doesn’t expect it when he finds Beomgyu waiting by Slytherin’s quidditch tent when he returns to the field, ready to take off his gear, take a shower, and call it a day.

“What?” He asks when Beomgyu slips in between him and the entrance to the locker room. He hates that his heart flutters hopefully.

“You weren’t at lunch again,” Beomgyu whispers with a frown. “You can’t keep skipping.”

“Why? So you can take 5 points off for me chewing with my mouth open? Or maybe because I’ve got one button on my shirt that’s undone? Or maybe, yeah this is it, because I’m looking at the ‘wrong way’.” Yeonjun’s not sure what compels his brief rant, but it works in getting Beomgyu to lose his firm stand and he shoves past the stunned Gryffindor.

“I was just concerned,” Beomgyu clarifies, running up to meet Yeonjun again after a few seconds. His hand reaches out for Yeonjun’s; it feels too familiar there.

“Concerned. Yeah, right.” Yeonjun scoffs, knowing it’s his fault for lingering at the doorway and giving Beomgyu time to formulate another lie that hurts him.

“I’m sure you’ve realized that the 24 hours are over Beomgyu. Feel free to go back to acting like a dick.”

And maybe he shouldn’t have said that—maybe he should’ve subdued the anger longer, borne the hurt stronger—but what’s done is done and Yeonjun  _ knows _ it’s done when Beomgyu lets go of his hand.

* * *

Hufflepuff’s lineup has changed too, is the first thing Yeonjun realizes as he leads his team under the gloomy skies.

First of all, Yena has become captain and switched from chaser to keeper. Then there’s the addition of Chenle as beater and Gowon as seeker.

Yeonjun hastily decides to bring Kai out today as well. They’re short a player because Jaemin had a case of the common cold, but it wasn’t too big of a deal since this was just another skirmish.

The last before the Cup starts next week. Therefore, the perfect chance to see if Kai’s up for the challenge. He’s trained to play seeker, but filling in as a chaser will put his flying skills to the test. 

Yeonjun has thought this out thoroughly; well, as much as he can with Beomgyu still on his mind.

“I’ll dive in with Hyejoo, you get the back line and wait for a pass. Just like we practiced,” Yeonjun informs Kai and then they take their places in the circle.

Below, San gives them a thumbs up, blows the whistle, and then releases the bludgers and snitch into the air. 

The crowds gathered on the bleachers cheer with excitement and Yeonjun notes that there’s more students watching than the past few games, even from houses that aren’t participating today. He reasons that it’s because exams are finally over and they need to de-stress and  _ boy, _ can he relate to that.

Chaeryeong counts down in the mic and the crowd counts with her. When she hits 1, San blows his whistle once more and launches the quaffle in the air. The game begins.

Hyejoo grabs ahold of the quaffle, but Felix has her blocked and she can’t make the shot. They dive down below and circle around one of the towers as Hyejoo desperately tries to shake him off, but Felix is unrelenting.

Seungmin aims a beater their way. It’s risky, knowing he could hit Hyejoo instead of Felix, or both, but it lets Hyejoo gain that split second away from him. She wastes no time throwing the ball to Kai, who’s unguarded because no one sees him as a threat, and then makes a sharp dip forwards. The bludger misses her by a hair’s breadth.

“Kai!” Yeonjun shouts when Chenle aims a bludger at Kai. Kai is a step ahead, looping up and around a startled Chenle who nearly gets crushed by his own ball.

Yeonjun’s impressed, but he doesn’t have time to think of praises because Kai darts the quaffle at him and it’s show time. 

Yeonjun knows Yena is a perfectionist and that she’ll line herself up where she thinks she has the best coverage of all sides.

Which means it’ll have to be a narrow shot and he’ll have to use his height as an advantage.

Right as he nears the hoop, he takes a deep breath and places one foot on the handle of his broom. It’s risky, but he’s practiced this before and he needs to know if he can deploy the strategy during actual games.

Lifting himself up onto his leg, he throws the ball over Yena’s head and it forms a brief arch before landing inside the hoop. There’s a loud  _ ding! _ so he knows he’s done it.

He shouldn’t be celebrating in such an unsteady position, but his head has  _ not _ been in the right place at all lately so naturally.. naturally, being the doofus that he is, he celebrates.

And then plummets.

Yeonjun is almost  _ sure _ he’s going to die because although all his teammates race after him, gravity pulls him faster than they can fly.

He squeezes his eyes shut, bracing himself for the impact. If he doesn’t die, then surely he’ll break a few bones and maybe mess up his pretty face.

But suddenly, he doesn’t feel the wind pressing harshly against his back anymore. There’s still a ruckus around him, meaning that he’s definitely not dreaming, but he’s certainly no longer falling as well. 

Yeonjun hesitantly opens his eyes slowly so that he can take wary glances around the field. There are hundreds of eyes on him and up above, his teammates are still racing to save him.

He should be flat against the ground by now, so why is he.. hovering?

Not even half a second later, Kai reaches out and hooks his hand into Yeonjun’s collar, yanking him onto his broom. 

He’d forgotten Kai’s inhumane strength. Perhaps being a beater would’ve suited him more.

Yeonjun doesn’t have time to see who cast the charm because he gets hauled back onto his own broom and nobody wastes time in starting the game up again.

30 to 30.

50 to 60.

80 to 70.

It goes back and forth until Yena requests their first break. Yeonjun speculates she’s changing the formation of their team. 

His members have also begun discussing their new offense position without him.

Sometimes he feels like a deadbeat captain because all of his teammates are good with strategies and know how to adapt to new situations. His title is more for show if anything. 

They’ll disagree when he brings this up, saying that he’s the best captain they could ask for, but Yeonjun always feels like he’s not cut out for the job. Especially not now when he almost cost them the game by falling off his broom.

While they’re planning out how to attack next, Yeonjun zones out and then quietly announces that he’s going to get a drink of water which Seungmin nods absentmindedly to.

The slytherin bleachers are the most crowded and most of the occupants practically  _ sway _ towards him when he approaches. Hyewon tosses a bottle of water at him and Yeonjun flashes her a smile before  _ downing _ the entire thing.

People are weird, he concludes when he hears a bunch of squealing. What’s so ‘hot’ about a dude drinking water? Call him a narcissist if you will (and you’re probably right), but he knows he’s good looking; however, this is just  _ off the charts _ kind of ‘bonkers’.

He tosses the bottle into the garbage can and smiles sheepishly when an impressed applause erupts within the crowd.

The timeout gets extended because of a sudden rumble of thunder that booms from above. Lightning strikes somewhere in the distance, but oddly the rain hasn’t started just yet.

The pitter-patter arrives after the second flash of lightning, when Yeonjun is flying down to collect goggles for his teammates.

The tent’s flap is held up and Yeonjun grimaces. Whoever had flown out last forgot to drape it over the entrance. If they’re lucky, nobody had snuck in. He doesn’t want a repeat of his third year when someone had stolen all their robes and tossed it over the bridge.

He gets a little more nervous when he finds that the locker room’s door is also open, but tries not to think much of it.

“Goggles, goggles,” he chants to himself, shuffling around to spot the box they’re located in. What he ends up finding is Beomgyu, hunched over on the wooden seats. “You’re not goggles.”

“Yeonjun,” Beomgyu stands up, wasting no time in striding over to him and grabbing ahold of his hands.

Instinctively, Yeonjun flinches, but then he reminds himself that it’s not Beomgyu’s fault Yeonjun’s in love with him and he shouldn’t punish him for it. This is something he needs to get over on his own, so he conceals.

“Whoa, trespassing? That’s not very pristine of you, mister prefect,” Yeonjun teases, leaning in and brushing his nose over Beomgyu’s. He makes sure not to linger too long, not wanting to give the wrong impression; as in love as he is, he’s no homewrecker.

“Kai let me in here,” Beomgyu explains and Yeonjun hums in acknowledgement. Carefully, he pushes Beomgyu’s hands away and then returns to sifting through the dusty shelves for the goggles.  _ Bingo, _ on the top shelf to the right.

“I wanted to talk to you,” Beomgyu confesses, voice hesitant and soft, as if he’s afraid Yeonjun will brush him off again. Yeonjun wants to, but he can’t.

“About your obvious crush on me?” Yeonjun sneers because if it can’t be reality, then he might as well make a few jokes about it to get over the pain. “Just admit it. You’re obsessed with me.”

“That’s,” Beomgyu starts strongly, as if he’s about to jump into denial, and then cuts himself off. Yeonjun turns around, box of goggles in his arms and cocks his head to the side upon catching sight of a flustered Beomgyu.

“Uh,” he laughs awkwardly, placing the container down beside them. “It was just a joke, I’m not gonna throw myself on someone taken, silly. Ease up a little.”

“I’m not,” Beomgyu exhales. Hard. “I’m not taken.” His words come out slurred because he says it all too quickly.

“What?” Yeonjun asks, leaning down because he’s positive he hasn’t heard that correctly.

“I’m—Fuck, Yeonjun, I’m not taken,” Beomgyu groans, hands coming up to hide his face. “I’m single. Taehyun’s single. It was a lie.”

Yeonjun feels many things at once. First, joy, then a tinge of betrayal and hurt, then  _ loads _ of confusion, and ultimately: hope.

“Why would you..” Yeonjun trails off. He’s trying to make sense of the situation, but his head is all gooey from the fact that Choi Beomgyu is still  _ up for grabs! _

“It doesn’t matter,” Beomgyu spits out and Yeonjun blinks. The abrupt change in attitude is odd, but he decides not to push his luck.

“So, then,” he says, a confused frown on his countenance as him and Beomgyu share a gaze. “You really are here because you’re my fan, right?”

Beomgyu hits him on the arm and Yeonjun bursts into a fit of giggles, feeling like a weight has been lifted off his chest.

“You’ve got the hots for me, I can tell,” Yeonjun sighs dramatically, running a hand through his hair. He thinks he hears Beomgyu gulp, but shakes the thought off before he falls into his delusions again.

“I get it though. I _ am _ attractive,” Yeonjun credits himself shamelessly and then strikes a pose. “Just look at me.”

“I’m looking.” Beomgyu sounds _ this _ close to murdering him and his expression is so stoic it brings shivers down Yeonjun’s spine. “What am I looking at?”

Yeonjun rolls his eyes at that. “You can’t fool me,  _ Beommie, _ I know you.” He takes a step forward, confidence rising when Beomgyu doesn’t take one back.

“Then you know that I think you’re annoying.” Beomgyu fires back defensively.

“I guess I’ll have to change that then,” Yeonjun decides. He lifts both his hands, wiggling his fingers in front of Beomgyu as if he’s mimicking a muggle’s depiction of witchcraft.

“Ooo, Choi Beomgyu,” he begins, squinting a little to sell the act.

“What are you doing?” Beomgyu grimaces, leaning away from the peculiar display.

“Ooo, you like me,” Yeonjun says, biting back a grin. “Ooo, you wanna go out with me.”

“Fuck off,” Beomgyu retaliates, reaching up to swat Yeonjun’s hands away when they come a little too close to his face.

“Ooo, you wanna kiss me,” Yeonjun continues. He takes Beomgyu’s wavering gaze and flushed cheeks as a victory. “Ooo, you wanna kiss me so bad.”

“A-Actually,” Beomgyu finds his voice after a good few seconds, but Yeonjun doesn’t miss the stutter. “I’m here for Kai, so if you’ll excuse me.”

Yeonjun’s expression hardens. Beomgyu’s push-and-pull act has been going on for what feels like  _ ages _ now and his patience has always been thin. It may be heaps larger when dealing with his crushes’ impish antics, but that doesn’t mean he enjoys having his heart trampled on. 

This is where he draws the line.

Reaching forwards, he grabs Beomgyu’s wrist and tosses him against the wall. His hands slam down on the same surface to cage in the shaken Gryffindor as he stares down at him.

Beomgyu refuses to meet his gaze. Yeonjun’s not sure if it’s in defiance or embarrassment.

“Do you really have no interest in me what-so-ever?” Yeonjun asks, trying his best not to let his insecurities show, no matter how vulnerable he currently is. “I can’t keep playing this game with you.”

The wind howls outside and Yeonjun can hear the tent rattle since the locker room’s door remains open. The crowds are still noisy and the rain has gotten heavier, now slapping violently against the upper windows of the locker room.

Beomgyu’s breathing hard, but not as hard as Yeonjun, who’s waiting for an answer. A simple ‘yes’ or ‘no’, a head nod,  _ any _ sign. 

Beomgyu gives him nothing. Again.

The referee’s whistle pierces the stadium and Yeonjun recognizes that it’s time to go, so he loosens his stiff posture, defeated.

“Forget it,” he mumbles, turning around to reach for the forgotten cardboard box. “I’m tired of this, Beomgyu. Whatever  _ this _ is.”

Right as his fingertips touch the edge of the box, Beomgyu grabs a hold of his forearm and turns him back around quickly.

Yeonjun’s barely able to register what’s happening when Beomgyu’s lips press onto his own.

It’s chaste, like Beomgyu’s too nervous to let it linger, and Yeonjun almost thinks he imagined it. But he catches the way Beomgyu’s height decreases an inch when he stops tiptoeing and feels the slender fingers that are wrapped around the collar of his shirt and knows that it  _ definitely _ happened.

“What?” He croaks out, too shocked to say anything else.

Beomgyu lifts up the box of goggles and gives it to Yeonjun, who’s gone limp. (Yeonjun almost drops it.) “Go win for me.” There’s an awkward pause. “Loser.” And  _ God _ that’s  _ so _ Beomgyu, Yeonjun almost cries from happiness.

Then there’s a record scratch and  _ Soobin’s _ face appears in Yeonjun’s mind so he feels obligated, as a ‘homie’, to ask..

“Wait, so you said Taehyun is  _ single,  _ right? He’s not dating anyone? Like.. oh, I don’t know, say someone who’s a Slytherin brunette standing at a bit over 6ft?”

“Go back to the game,” Beomgyu groans, ushering Yeonjun out.

They end up winning 140 to 110. 

(Yeonjun hits a new record for how many goals are shot in a single game.)

* * *

“So, you’re telling me you would rig the system to give Kai points for being  _ cute _ and then nullify that by  _ bullying _ me?”

“Yes, that’s what I just said word for word,” Beomgyu replies and turns to face Soobin. “Is he always this stupid?”

“Yes,” Soobin confirms, honestly. “Are you sure this is the man you want? I mean Kang Taehyun looks—”

Yeonjun throws a grape at Soobin’s face.

“Anyway, you took away points for the most ridiculous things and you call that flirting?” He pouts at his boyfriend who is now reaching out and tickling the underside of his chin with his fingers.

“It worked, didn’t it?”

Yeonjun concedes, sticking his tongue out playfully, before leaning in with the intention to kiss Beomgyu. 

Soobin doesn’t let him.

“You’re telling me,” the Hufflepuff sighs exasperatedly, practically tossing himself onto Yeonjun who grunts at the added weight. “I have to wait until Kai is a prefect, somehow get him to start being mean to me, win at a race, then challenge him to be nice to me, get hurt when he fake dates someone else, and ultimately get him to miraculously confess to me.”

“First of all, that’s our story, get your own,” Yeonjun says, shoving his best friend off of him. “And second of all, the only thing that’s maybe  _ ever _ gonna happen from all of that is Kai becoming a prefect.”

“You’re right,” Soobin wails, planting his face onto the table. The sound the impact makes catches people’s attention and Yeonjun doesn’t understand how he hasn’t died from secondhand embarrassment in all these years. “Kai could never be mean to anyone! I’m doomed!”

“Why is that a bad thing?” Beomgyu asks, clearly confused. Yeonjun holds his hand and shakes his head, silently telling him that he should just wait out Soobin’s tantrum.

“Plus he’s fast and I  _ hate _ exercise so I’d never beat him at a race,” Soobin whines. “This is hopeless. I’m gonna be alone with 47 cats.”

Yeonjun waits for it.

“Hold on, having 47 cats doesn’t sound like such a bad thing though.” There it is.

Beomgyu gives Yeonjun’s hand a squeeze and Yeonjun glances over. Their gazes meet and Yeonjun gets lost in Beomgyu’s eyes, which are as dark as the night sky and glimmer with the stars that they hold.

In the background, Soobin is moaning and whimpering in sorrow, but Yeonjun schedules supporting him a little later because right now, kissing his boyfriend senseless is more important.

So they slip away before Soobin can notice and Beomgyu leads him into the ‘forbidden’ prefect bathroom. 

Moments later, Beomgyu’s wrists are pinned above his head and Yeonjun is leaving gentle lovebites down the expanse of his neck. Heat envelopes them as Beomgyu writhes in Yeonjun’s grasp, angelic noises falling from his swollen lips.

There’s imperfection in their kisses, still sloppy from being unaccustomed to one another, but Yeonjun enjoys it. Enjoys the way Beomgyu’s teeth graze a little too roughly over his lower lip and how their tongues glide shyly over and under each other. They never quite get the angle right but it’s addictive nonetheless.

“You’re beautiful,” Yeonjun whispers, pecking Beomgyu’s nose when they break in between to catch their breath.

“I know,” Beomgyu grins cheekily and Yeonjun laughs, leaning in once more.

This time, the kiss is more gentle and Yeonjun drowns all his affection into it. He lowers Beomgyu’s wrists, guiding them over his shoulders, and then places his own hands onto Beomgyu’s sides. 

Beomgyu flinches, ticklish, but then smiles into the kiss and Yeonjun melts. He doesn’t want to part, but allows Beomgyu to reel back momentarily.

“You’re stupid for yesterday, by the way,” Beomgyu prods at Yeonjun’s chest with a finger. “I’ve never chanted a levitation charm so fast in my entire life.”

“That was you?” Yeonjun’s surprised, even if he shouldn’t be, now that he’s aware of Beomgyu’s feelings.

“Duh,” Beomgyu murmurs, brushing his lips over Yeonjun’s again. “I almost lost you, doofus.”

“I’m sorry,” Yeonjun apologizes, stealing a quick peck from Beomgyu’s lips. The shorter male scrunches his nose up and pouts. “But I’m okay, Beom, and you won’t lose me.”

Beomgyu seems skeptical and Yeonjun doesn’t blame him since he  _ does _ pull stupid moves that risk his life—often.

“If you die,” Beomgyu presses their foreheads together, “I would have nobody to give all my love to.”

“Kai still exists,” Yeonjun teases, but then flutters kisses all over Beomgyu’s face to show that he feels the same way.

In the back of his mind, Yeonjun knows Soobin is gonna give him an earful for ditching him, but when Beomgyu  _ giggles,  _ Yeonjun decides he doesn’t really care. 

Beomgyu’s worth it. Worth everything.

Even Soobin’s nagging.

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo beomjunists!
> 
> i have been in my beomjun feels lately. ESPECIALLY since yeonjun said that One Line on that One V-Live. c'mon, y'all know what i'm talking about... HFSBDJFH
> 
> anyways, this was supposed to be a drabble, i don't know why this got so long. T___T i think i enjoyed writing slytherin yeonjun and hufflepuff bestfriend soobin too much BFHSDBF?!
> 
> ummm,, not one of my best works because it feels rushed even if its 12k and i'm sorry for that!! but i hope you enjoy the snippets of fluff nonetheless <3
> 
> ily! lmk what u think c:
> 
> oh and slytherin hyuka.. what are ur thoughts? or on the house placements in general? :o
> 
> [ twitter!](https://twitter.com/kaifiIes)


End file.
